Dyskusja użytkownika:ForeverNTM
Witaj Witaj, na Fikcja Totalnej Porażki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Fikcje użytkowników. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- AndyWorck (dyskusja) 14:53, lut 7, 2012 Nie musiałeś aż tak. Nie jestem niezastąpiony, ale nie lubię, kiedy się nie docenia tego, co robię i za moimi plecami próbuje mieszać. Nie muszą wszyscy czytać, ważne, że to napisałeś. Nie mam serca, by się długo gniewać, więc wybaczam. Chcesz korzystać z tego konta czy odblokować ci tamto? Siema. Pamiętasz, że pisaliśmy razem Ocean? Zdradzę Ci jednak, że przygoda Memo w moich fikcjach i w tym sezonie jeszcze się nie zakończyła. ;) Oczywiście. Możesz ją wykorzystywać elastycznie. :D Czyli gdziekolwiek chcesz. :) Byłoby fajnie znów, gdzieś ujrzeć swoją postać. :D Dzięki za opinię. Sam przyznaję, że 3 pierwsze odcinki Radioaktywnej Totalnej Porażki to całkowita katastrofa. Miło, że nie zniechęciły cie do czytania. :D Jeśli chodzi o wygląd Rose wyszła mi najlepiej właśnie. Zaraz po niej są Eddie i Tony. :P Mam zamiar wymieszać swoje z oryginalnymi, ale to jeszcze nie jest pewne. Listę występujących swoich mam już nawet gotową. W nowym sezonie dołączy też trójka nowych. :D Też całkiem nieźle rysujesz swoje postacie :D Co do twoich fikcji, cały czas czekam na premierę Ameryki Totalnej Porażki, zaciekawiło mnie. :D Widzę, że w ATP zrezygnowałeś z piosenek. Pomysł z nimi uważałem za spory minus. Trudno je przedstawić w formie tekstu. :x Też na początku myślałem o dodaniu piosenek do kolejnego mojego sezonu. Wymyśliłem, że melodię mógł zapożyczyć z jakichś piosenek, ale wciąż pozostawałaby cała reszta i zrezygnowałem. :x Dokładnie. A pomiędzy jakimi sezonami Totalnej Porażki, albo twoimi seriami będzie się rozgrywała Ameryka Totalnej Porażki? Podobnie jak z moim RTP, miałem wiele fikcji, ale z tej zamierzam zróbić swoją główną. Chociaż mam w planach jeszcze jedną, ale to po zakończeniu Wyspy Kości Totalnej Porażki. Będzie się skupiała na oryginalnych postaciach i dwóch moich nowych. : P Teraz musiałem przeczytać swoją ostatnią wiadomość, bo zgubiłem wątek xD Wiem o czym zrobię ten drugi fick, to będzie kontynuacja TDROTI, ale dopiero w wakacje, wiadome, że w Polsce będą go emitowali bardzo długo. Zdążę zakończyć mój aktualny cykl (Planuje 4 sezony) :D xD. 8 bodajże ma być, przepada w czwartek, zgadzało by się. Będziemy mieli przed USA, przenieśli im na czerwiec ^ ^. Sezon będę teraz widział już w 3 języku (Francuski (trochę widziałem), angielski oraz polski). xD Próbowałem oglądać, ale na 4 przestałem, nic nie zrozumiałem. Nie cierpisz, ojciec mojej koleżanki również, ale on musi go używać z powodu pracy w Francji. xD Ja w szkole mam angielski, niemiecki (którego nie łapię xD) oraz będę miał hiszpański (<3) Teraz mam ferie, gdyby nie ten fakt też nie byłoby mnie teraz w domu. Moja szkoła jest taka dobra, że została zmuszona do dawania nam obowiązkowych pozalekcyjnych zajęć sportowych, mógłbym ten czas spędzić w lepszy sposób -.- (Chociaż często się nie pojawiam xD). Mój kolega kiedyś zapisał się do chóru szkolnego, okazało się, że jest jedynym chłopakiem w nim. xD Masz już zaplanowany w jakimś stopniu kolejny sezon którejś ze swoich fikcji? :D Zgaduje po tej nazwie, że będzie ostatni? xD Jeżeli umiesz to możesz . moge ci pomóc ale to już twoja sprawa ;) Ok to wrazie czego wiesz gdzie mnie szukać . narazie bede niedostępny bo ide do kościółka ;) chiałbym poinformowac cie że stworzyłem także nowy szablon ZTP o nazwie Serial który jest do obejrzenia na mojej stronie . Możesz z niego korzystac jak i inni a jagbyś miał tez go na swojej stronie to bym był zaszczycona a nawet jeśli zajrzyj i zobacz jak on wygląda tam też są wykorzystanie miniaturki. Witaj, piszę z zapytaniem... Czy nadal robisz loga drużyn? A jeśli tak, czy mógłbym prosić o pomoc? Bo nie chciałbym już jednego kolegi obciążać robotą. ;) Znakomicie. ;) Więc moja prośba jest taka... Czerwony kolor, Zabójcze Wiewióry. xD Zielony, Wrzeszczące Sówki. :D I jedyna prośba, jeśli się da, by kontury czy tam obramowania (nie wiem jak się na to mówi) było, ze tak powiem troszkę grube, nie cieniutkie. ;) Pośpiechu nie ma, więc nie poganiam. :d Cieszę się, że się cieszysz. :D Ale jeszcze długo do rozpoczęcia. Tak na marginesie podoba mi się Twoja fikcja. ;P PS. Sorry za szybką odpowiedź, ale zapomniałem odpisać. xd Nie no, spoko. xd Tylko szkoda że Linds odpadła. ;P Zaskakujecie mnie tymi logami, serio. :D Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję. ;) Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz miał mi za złe ulepszenia trochę stronki Mema? Oraz wzięcia go do mojej następnej serii, jeśli już go trochę wypożyczyłem? Hej, wykorzystałem twoją tabelkę eliminacjii, chyba się nie pognieważ ? Czy mógłbyś mi zrobić dwa loga drużynowe?Chytre Żmije i Ciekawskie Kobry. Okej, To ja czekam ;] Żmijom daj czerwony, tylko jakiś ciemny, Kobrom tak samo tylko niebieski :D Hej :) Bardzo lubię czytać Around The World. Zauważyłem, że skasowałeś kilka tytułów odcinków. Szkoda, bo w ten sposób szybciej się skończy. ;) Tylko zastanawia mnie teraz, jak przez trzy odcinki będą opadać uczestnicy, bo zostało ich jeszcze 6. Wwwojtek17 Mógłbym wiedzieć, za ilę będą loga ;]? Wielkie dzięki, loga jak dla mnie są świetne, mam nadzięję że moim czytelnikom też się spodoba, oczywiście nie zapomnę, wpomnieć kto stworzył ów loga ;D hej, chiałem zapytać czy robisz loga do serii? byś mogła mi zrobić takie logo do "Miejsce Totalnej Porażki"? albo nie rób Imię: Carmen Nazwisko: Angelina-September Wiek: 20 Wzrost: 180 cm Waga: 65 kg Pochodzenie: Portugalia, Lizbona Charakter: Trochę świernięta,myśli, że jest księżniczką Krótka Historia Postaci:Pochodzi z klasy robotniczej, z całej rodziny od początku miała klasę. W końcu ambicje przerosły jej możliwości i dostała na głowę. Wsiadła w najbliższy samolot do Ameryki i promuje się jako córka króla jakiejś wschodniej prowincji. Dlaczego TDINTM: Ponieważ chce spełnić swoje wymarzone ambicje bycia modelką. Hmm interesujące , już oś wymyślę i chętnie zrobię nowa postać .Wstawie linka do niej jak zrobię ją . Bardzo chętnie. Oto arkusz kwalifikujący: Imię: Julie Nazwisko: Watt Wiek: 20 lat Waga: 45kg Wzrost: 175cm Pochodzenie: Miami, Floryda Charakter: Miła, ładna, zgrabna, kulturalna, choć czasem nietaktowna, ale tylko w stosunku do ludzi nie miłych, przepięknie śpiewa. Krótka historia: Urodziła się w Miami, jej mama pochodzi z Madrytu. Ojciec jest Amerykaninem. Miała cudowne dzieciństwo, dobrze wychowana. Nie uważa się za pępek świata. Ma traumatyczne wspomnienie z dzieciństwa - na jej oczach zmarła jej ukochana babcia. Dlaczego TDINTM: Chiała udowodnić rodzicom, że stać ją na coś więcej, niż tylko dobre oceny. Poza tym, robi to dla babci, która zawsze chciała, aby Julie osiągnęła coś w życiu. Zdjęcie dostarczę do końca tygodnia. Ok już zrobiłem , mam nadzieję ,że może być , a za błedy przepraszam , ale mi samemu przyda sie kilka nowych osób do mojej fikcji po Centrum Totalnej Porażki. mam nadzieję ,że ci się spodoba . Nazywa się Lian 1.Co mam zrobić? (Strasznie nie kumaty jestem...) 2. W czym/jak zrobiłeś swoją postać na stronie użytkownika ? Ok zrobione , moze jeszcze póżniej wymyślę jeszcze jedną kandydatkę i zrobie podobnie jak Lian. Mam nadzieję ,że ją wybierzesz ;) Ok, zaraz wstawię zgłoszenie dla Ashley. :) Wwwojtek17 Zapomniłem o tym xD Pozniej napisze , bo teraz zajęty jestem . Dokończe i uzupełnie luki Imię: Ashley Nazwisko: Preston Wiek: 17 lat Wzrost: 171 cm Waga: 53 kg Pochodzenie: San Francisko, Kalifornia Charakter: Niemiła (lecz potrafi się z kimś zaprzyjaźnić), podstępna, zawsze chce wygrywać i nigdy się nie poddaje. Ma wielkie ambicje. Krótka Historia Postaci: Ashley pochodzi z dosyć bogatej rodziny. Miała dobra dzieciństwo. Dziewczyna zawsze chciała być sławna. Zgłaszała się na wiele konkursów, które często wygrywała. Jest utalentowana. Postanowiła też zgłosić się do Totalnej Porażki, ale to już inna historia. xD Dlaczego TDINTM: Wygrana w takim programie przyniesie jej sławę, której od zawsze pragnie. Chce udowodnić, że na wszystko ją stać. Poza tym modelką też chciałaby zostać. ;) Zdjęcie Ashley tutaj. Wwwojtek17 Ok jeszcze tylko zgłaszam Camilie i narazie to już wszystko , daj znać kiedy zaczniesz serię .A i mam nadzieję ,że Aminet wygra Around the world Jak co wszysko jest podane , wiek jest podany w Centrum Totalnej Porazki a i napisałem skąd jest (Miami) a i takiki mały błądo pojawia się Cami'll'e zamiast Cami'li'e ;P Ale to ja też mogłem coś namącic coś z linkiem. Zarezerwuj miejsce dla mnie, do pniedziałku wyśle ci zgłoszenie, spoko ;]? Co do postaci moich, mogę użyczyć, tylko ile chciałbym wiedzieć. :D A co do bycia jurorem... Mógłbym nim być, ale tak szczerze nie znam się na tych zasadach w Top Model i w ogóle, ani jednego odcinka nie widziałem tego. xD Hej zarezerwuj mi miejsce do total drama island next top model to w niedziele prześle ci karte zgłoszeniową mojej uczestniczki,ok ?